Sewing Shadows
by ThatRandomPJOFangirl
Summary: Jessica Addams doesn't feel loved. All her parents do is fight, and she just wants to make beautiful music. But singing her song "Believe" brings her to Neverland, where she is thrown at the feet of Peter Pan. If Wendy couldn't sew his shadow back on, can she? Set in a world where the Once Upon A Time storyline hasn't happened yet.
1. Chapter 1

Jessica banged on her drum set, trying to drown out the sounds of her parents yelling.

 _Snare-bass-bass-snare-snare-snare-hi hat-_

 _"SHUT UP!"_ Jess's mum hit the door with her fist.

Jessica took a deep breath, and turned off her recording machine. Setting it to the next layer of music, she plucked at her guitar. She ran her string-calloused finger across the neck and played a fast rock beat.

Jessica reset the machine and picked up her bass. She played the same notes as on the guitar, but slower and in a slighty different order.

Lastly, she picked up her mic and stared the at open window.

 _I believe!_

 _I believe!_

 _I believe!_

 _I believe!_

 _That we can change this life!_

 _I believe!_

 _I believe!_

 _I believe!_

 _I believe!_

 _That I can mend our broken hearts!_

 _So just believe,_

 _Just believe!_

 _Just believe!_

 _Just believe!_

 _Cause' I believe!_


	2. Chapter 2

The windows clattered back and forth, and Jessica screamed. A black silhouette with glowing, hellfire eyes reached towards her. Jess's pale brown hair whipped back and forth, and lightning flashed in her blue eyes. Jess stepped back, and she tripped over a music stand. She fell on her back, and the shadow pulled on her leg, scratching through her black leggings. Jessica cried out in pain, and her parents, still yelling in the other room, fell silent. The big, black Chuck Taylors she wore didn't faze the shadow. He kept trying to get at her, and with a grip like iron he grabbed her ankle. Jess screamed one last time, and she was pulled out of the window.

As she flew through the air, the wind whistled through her lungs, and Jess was unable to catch her breath. The cold air burned the inside of her throat. The shadow twisted and turned, just nearly knocking Jessica into building after building. She screamed helplessly, but the sound was caught in the wind and swallowed by the air. Jessica shivered, pulling her baggy purple sweatshirt closer together. She was thankful that she wore leggings instead of her old, black knee-length sweatpants. "Please!" she yelled. "Stop, just for a second!" The shadow stopped right in it's tracks, and suddenly Jessica was hanging upside-down, suspended by her foot. "Please, just don't hold be by my foot! Take my hand at least!"

The shadow tilted it's head, and let go of Jessica's foot.

She was free-falling, and soon enough she was hurtling towards a cold, black ocean churning and heaving. Had they really been flying long enough to reach the ocean?! Jess lived only half an hour from it, but still...

Suddenly, a cold hand wrapped around her wrist. Waves lapped at the bottoms of Jess's feet, and she caught her breath. Tears oozed out the corners of her eyes.

Breath, breath, she reminded herself. It's okay. Swallowing her pain, Jessica looked up at the shadow again. "You can go ahead now,"

Just before the shadow started, Jess yelled, "Wait!"

The shadow looked back at her. "Thank you," Jess said.

And then the shadow began to fly again.

About three hours later, Jessica had expected her arm to go numb. But the shadow was flying so fast that it as if Jessica herself was flying. She felt no movement, just the rush of the wind and the cold wind blowing off the ocean.

As she looked down at the water below her, Jessica was reminded of her grandparents, who loved her more than her parents ever would. They took her camping and surfing, and her grandmother had taught her many instruments, eventually buying her several of her own. But they had died three years ago, when their house burned to the ground. Jessica remembered riding waves as her grandparents took videos and pictures and cheered her on, like her parents were supposed to do as well. But they didn't. Jessica was born out of wedlock, when her mother was just nineteen.

Jess pushed those thoughts aside. Perhaps there were people where this shadow was taking her. She could be happy, and have a life. She was reminded of the story of the Pied Piper. Although he was famous for ridding people of rodents, Jessica had always admired him. He had used his music to save people. And he hadn't killed the rats; just led them away. Perhaps this shadow was her version of the Pied Piper. He was leading her away from where she wasn't loved to a better place. As night began to give way to dawn, Jessica felt herself losing consciousness. The rising sun heated her exposed skin, and she lay on her back in her tunnel of air, gently falling asleep to the woosh of early morning winds and the lapping of the waves below.

As she dozed off, Jessica thought she saw a faint dot on the horizon.

Just before her eyelids closed, she thought to herself:

New life, here I come.


	3. Chapter 3

Jessica imagined that this was what it felt like to travel in an ocean current. There was no feeling in her limbs, and she was shivering. The air seemed to form a tube around them, binding them into this speeding compartment. Jess tried several times to move, but whenever her hand reached the edge of her oxygenated prison, it was snapped backwards, like sticking your arm out the window of a speeding car.

They reached the blob of land she'd seen in the distance a few hours before sunrise. Jessica knew of course that they were heading towards this island, but nevertheless she was shocked when the shadow dove into the forest. Branches and vines whipped at her arms, legs and face, leaving stinging red marks all over her body. The jungle began to thin out, and soon they reached a massive circular clearing, with tall wooden fencing surrounding whatever was inside. The shadow dropped Jess directly in front of the gate. She hit the ground hard and cried out, which she instantly knew was a mistake. The noiseless jungle seemed to get even quieter. With a sob of anguish, Jessica dropped her head and cried into the dirt. Perhaps two minutes later she heard a _woosh_ come from behind her. Jess began to lift her head but before she knew it, it was slammed down again by something above her.

"Call Pan!" said a young British voice. It was then that Jessica realized the force on her head was the _foot_ of the voice. Jess wasn't a particular girl, but there were certain things she thought were simply uncivilized. Including having someone's shoe stuck in your clean hair. "Get the bloody hell off me!" Jess said, and swatted upwards, connecting with a leg. She pulled the leg and stood up when she heard a body fall next to her. Lying at her feet was a 12-ish boy with mousy brown hair and ragged clothes. He was glaring up at her.

"Now, what do we have here!"

Jess whirled around to face a young man with a round face and a pleasant smile. The smile, however, did not reach his eyes. She did not trust this man.

There were circles under his eyes, and his hair was tousled. Jess imagined him running his hands through that hair, pulling at it while he yelled.

"Welcome to Neverland!"


	4. Chapter 4

Jessica wasn't sure that she had heard him right.

 _Did that guy say Neverland?!_

"Harrison!" he barked. The boy who had previously been stepping on Jessica's head snapped into a salute.

Jessica seized the opening and began to stand up. Harrison moved to knock her back down, but Pan spoke in a clear, calm voice. "Let her be."

Jessica stood up and straightened her back when she saw that Pan was walking towards her. She didn't understand. Peter Pan was a hero. He endlessly fought Captain Hook, the cruelest pirate to set sail, and won every time. So why was he so scary?

He walked in a slow circle around her. Jessica was reminded of a shark. He stopped walking and stood behind her.

Suddenly, she held a cold hand on either side of her waist. "What the hell?!" Jessica screamed. She held her breath as she felt his face move closer to hers. "I hope you know how to fight..."

One of his hands slowly made its way up her ribcage, and rested there for a moment before inspecting her shoulder and arm muscles.

The other hand slid down her thigh. "Flex it." Pan demanded, and he squeezed her leg. Jessica heard a sword unsheath behind her, and she began to panic. Pan shoved her back down to the ground. He threw the blade at her feet. "Time to see what you know."

Jessica hesitated. She picked up the sword by its handle, but kept her eyes on the strange man in front of her. Jessica stood up and spread her legs shoulder width apart. A piece of information nagged her. _A wide stance is a strong stance._

"Whenever you're ready," she said to Pan.

Jessica instantly understood that she shouldn't have said that. Pan attacked with the force of a hurricane, slashing fast enough to outrun a gazelle. However, Jess knew he was holding back on her. She saw the force in his arms holding back from unleashing everything he had on her, a small beach-tanned girl with guitar callouses on her hands.

"Pan!" yelled Harrison, and Jessica saw an opening and stabbed with all the force in her body. The blade went straight through his stomach and came out on the other side. "I am so sorry!"

Pan tried to wave Jessica away but her grandmum had been a nurse and her grandpa a doctor (how they met) so she knew a few things. She tore a strip of cloth from the tunic Pan was wearing, and quickly pulled the blade from his side. "Well then!" he said as the last inch of the sword left his body. Blood began to spurt out both the front and back of his body. Jessica pulled the cloth strip tight around Pan's torso, covering both the entry and exit wound. Pan groaned as she tied the knot as tight as she could. The cloth was so clenched that you couldn't slip a finger beneath it without entirely cutting off circulation to said finger.

"You know what you're doing." Pan mused.

"Well you see," and Jessica began to ramble. "My grandfather was a doctor and my grandmother was a nurse. My grandmum had just used a defibrillator to save this guy's life when my grandpa said, '"Can you restart my heart? Because it stops when I look at you."' It's kind of corny, but they told me that story all the time when I was little. They taught me to surf too, and they bought all my instruments. I play drums, guitar, base... they died in a fire. It was kind of awful timing, because I was just about to ask my parents if I could live with grandmum and grandpa instead."

Pan smiled at her. His eyes looked like he understood.

Jessica wasn't sure she had seen that right.

But he kept smiling.


	5. Chapter 5

Pan grabbed her by the hand. She was aware of the child Harrison glaring at the back of her head. He snapped his fingers and the tall wooden gates swung open. Inside was a cluttered camp of wooden huts, with a large campfire in the center. Off to one side of the campfire was a long rack of swords ranging from rusty to perfectly new, and an equally full range of bows, each with a respectively filled quiver, and a smaller area dedicated specifically to knives.

*switches POV here*

"Mkay, wanna tell me what's going on?"

Harrsion snorted. "Wow Pan, she's certainly a lot like Wendy." "Wendy?" I asked. Harrison opened his mouth. "She was his-"

Pan stuffed a rag in Harrison's large mouth. "She lived here with me and the Lost Boys for a time." Pan said. I was confused. "What happened to her?" Instantly he whipped around and smacked me across the face. "We don't talk about her anymore, okay?"

"What kind of bloody shit is in your head?" I was furious. And at this point, I wasn't scared of getting hurt. I didn't care anymore. He looked around and mocked a condescending face. "Don't curse in front of the children!"

Harrison snorted again. I was sick of him being an asshat, and punched his arm with just enough force to knock him to the side a little. Pan raised an eyebrow at me, and reached for my wrist. I pulled away from his. "Don't you touch me!" He scoffed and grabbed my arm, ignoring my protests and scratching and kicking. I stumbled after him. He pushed me in front of a small, slightly shabby (though it's not like any of them were in good condition) hut. "This is yours." he said. I knew what he was doing. And I was not going to bitch and moan. I was going to re-vamp this trashy stick pile. "Thanks!" I smiled at him, and he looked confused. I put my hair in a ponytail and rolled up my sweatshirt sleeves. I walked inside my new home. It could have been worse. Some of the wood was moldy and starting to peel. The roof was made of fronds and sticks, which would have been okay except for the massive tear going through it. I decided as it looked like I was going to be spending a lot of time here, that I wasn't going to skirt around this and fix the superficial problems. This was going to be the best damn hut that Peter Pan had ever seen.

I ended up tearing down all four walls, which turned out to be a good thing because three of the support posts were rotting and looked just about ready to collapse. I cut three small trees and replaced the posts, holding the roof up with my knee and shoulder (don't ask) while doing so. Some of the wood used for the walls was salvageable, but most of it had to go. I spent what felt like hours gathering sticks before I stumbled into a grove of trees that were quite like bamboo, but stronger and actual wood. I cut as many of those as I needed and hauled them all back to the camp. I was aware of all the stares I was receiving from boys ages 7-13, but I sucessfully ignored them all, including the looks from Pan. I was pretty sure he was really just looking at my ass. I don't know why, I looked like a hot mess. But I suppose he doesn't see too many girls in Neverland.

When my walls were done, I went to the roof. The support beams were pretty intact, but the roofing itself needed work. Remember the bamboo-ish trees? My hands were bleeding and gross after this (not to say the guitar callouses and sheet music paper cuts were super sexy to begin with) but after forever I had woven three different sections from the tree fibres. I placed them carefully onto the roof, and then covered that with some foliage anyway. The floor was dirt, but it was packed so hard that it wasn't really awful by itself. But I was so determined to have the best hut! I spent another forever weaving a fibre doormat (no shoes in my hut) and covered the dirt floor with a thick layer of large leaves and fronds. After I walked on them for long enough they would start to adjust and make better flooring. I had no idea what to do for a bed, so I figured I would just lay on the floor and use my sweatshirt as a pillow. The Lost Boys couldn't have had much better.

I made sure that I was 100% done, and stepped outside to see what awaited me in my new hut neighborhood.

There was a small crowd of gathered boys, but when Pan approached they all scattered and got back to doing chores. He looked impressed, which I found hilarious. "Do you need to eat?" he said, sounding rather inconvenienced. But I was hella prepared. I reached into my hut and pulled out a mango and a coconut. "I'm all set, but thanks though."

He looked me up and down, which I found a little disconcerting. Pan stepped close to me, and I could feel his breath on my ear when he spoke. "Your hut looks nice enough, but maybe you'd want to join me in mine.."

I wasn't sure how to feel. He was super hot, but he acted like a tyrant. How would he treat me if I starting sleeping with him? I was about to back away, but one hand set on the back of my neck and the other cupped my ass. That hand slowly moved down my thigh, but thankfully he pulled it away and rested it on my cheek. "Your heart is beating a little fast, _Jessica."_

Well it certainly was now. My name sounded breathy and poetic from his mouth. I wanted him to kiss my neck.

Nope! That was like, Stockholm Syndrome, or like, mind control. Can he do mind control?! I had no doubt that he was very good at was he was suggesting we do, but I couldn't. Except really, actually I could. And I probably would. But I wasn't going to let him win. "Maybe if you're nice," I started, "we could take it to your hut. Not yet," I pouted and continued, "You've been a little bit mean."

He looked rather taken aback, but also somewhat amused. I stood on my tiptoes and left a kiss at the top of his left cheekbone. Without another word I turned around and stepped into my little house.


	6. Chapter 6

I lay trying to fall asleep. Trying to get what I had just done out of my head.

I'd woken up, hearing noise outside my hut. The sun had just barely gone down, it couldn't have been far past 9 o' clock. When I stood up outside, I had stifled a scream. Pan was standing just outside the entrance to my little home. Suddenly, his hands were around my wrists, and my face was looking up at his. "You said I've been a little too mean. How about you give me a chance to be a little nicer? I jumped, startled. One of his hands had released mine and it had found it's way underneath my sweatshirt, snaking it's way up my waist. I tried to talk my way out of it, but he talked me back in without me even realizing. "Should this really happen right now?" I asked, trying to sound cool and collected even though my voice was shaking. "When else should it happen, love?"

He'd called me 'love.'

At that moment, I released my inhibitions and decided, simply, why not? My free hand grabbed the back of his shirt and I slammed my lips into into his. Pan seemed surprised at first, but I felt him smile through the kiss. At some point he picked me up, my legs were around his waist and my hands were in his hair. I don't remember ever passing an entryway into his hut, but it was much nicer than all the others. Real effort and good resources had been involved. But then my back hit a mattress and I breathed out in a burst. I looked up and saw him kneeling over me.

I don't remember much after that either. I don't remember clothes coming off, or the hickeys on my neck forming. But I remember that he forgot nothing. No part of me was left untouched, unattended to. I remember the hands around my waist, and lips on mine. The hands moving up, then down. I remember that I couldn't breathe. And every breath I did manage to take was used to tell him how _good_ it was.

I was trying to fall asleep, but the events kept replaying in my mind.

But the truth was, it had happened. And I had loved it.

"How are you, love?" he'd asked but I couldn't answer. God knows what I would have said if I could. Instead I grabbed a bare shoulder in place of a shirt that wasn't there, and pushed his lips onto mine again. I couldn't answer, but I think the noise that did come put of my mouth conveyed enough.

He didn't seem to tire, and what happened, well, happened again. Then again. I lost count, because I swear my brain wasn't functioning. Now, I laughed at how I had jumped when his hand went to my waist. Now, I made him move the hand somewhere much better. And then he decided we were done. I wasn't sure that I wanted to be done. When he whispered, "goodnight, love" there was nothing I could do about it. So I lay there, replaying what had happened so many times. He'd held onto me like I was all there was in the world.

* * *

After that, things were different. I rarely spent the night in my hut anymore. Nights were spent a much better way. The boys must have started to figure it out, from the way his attitude towards me changed. Things were better. Yet, there was a set of rules in place. I didn't go beyond the gates without permission and a companion. I never said _no._ What he wanted, it happened, whether it happened in the hut or it happened when I was outside cooking. Everything was always a _yes_. I really didn't mind. Nearly all the time what he wanted was good for me, except one time in the hut. Afterwards it'd hurt to walk for a while. The most important rule, it seemed, was _never_ go in the hut when he was in there alone, or in there with one of the boys. It made me uncomfortable, the way he delivered that rule. "Don't do it. Unless you want bad things to happen."

That couldn't be true though. He loved me. I could do whatever I wanted in this camp, I was the queen to his king. It was especially fun ordering Harrison around. Pan had made it clear to the Lost Boys that if they did anything to displease me, he was going to have an issue with them.

"Harrison?" I liked to ask. "Yes?" he said, a painfully forced smile on his face. "Could you get me some mango?" Once he brought the mango, "Actually, you know what, I feel like pineapple. You can take care of that, right, Harrison?" and when my pineapple was delivered, "You know, really, I think I was in the mood for mango the whole time!"

If I ever lost my ranking to Pan, this boy would destroy me. But that wasn't going to happen. I did the small chores he asked, I cooked the food he knew the boys couldn't make, I let him do whatever he wanted to me at night.

So the days past, I sat, absentmindedly eating some mango I'd made Harrison slice. The sun was blocked, and I looked up and saw him smiling at me. I put down my mango and put my arms up. I let him take me by the hands and swung me around, setting me on the ground. He looked at me with what I assumed was pure affection. Pan put a stray piece of hair behind my ear, and tilted my face up so he could kiss my forehead without bending down. "How are you, love?" He knew I loved it when he called me that. "About as good as I think it gets," I said, standing on my toes so I could put my arms around his neck. "You've been so good, love. _Jessica."_ He did the thing when he said my name. It made me want to melt in his arms. "I think you've been so good, tonight, I think, will be all about you." Pan always said the things I wanted to hear. I stood higher up on my toes and whispered in his ear, "I'm already looking forward to it,"

This was where it got odd. Not odd in a bad way, odd in the way that I knew meant he loved me.

"Why wait, love?" I looked up at him, pretending to be confused and also actually turned on. His left hand moved to the very top of my thigh, the very bottom of my ass. Pan's right hand sat with his fingers on my rib cage and his palm on my breast. He twirled me around and I ended up a yard or so away from him, standing in the direction that led to the hut. Pan winked at me, and then stuck his tongue out at me, turned and ran. I laughed and ran after him. We burst through the doorway, tangled and laughing like idiots.

A voice came from behind us.

"Ahem."


	7. Chapter 7

"Pleasure to see you, Pan."

A man stood in the shadows. I couldn't see his face. Pan's expression hardened. "Why are you here? I thought our business was over." Business? What was going on here? He stepped into the light.

"Well, don't tell me you aren't happy to see me," the man said. He was tall and pale, and wore all black. If the Grim Reaper was 20-something, maybe he'd look like this.

"I'm afraid I can't say that, Captain." Captain? Alright, so what was this guy, a pirate? It certainly wouldn't have been the strangest thing I'd seen. "The fish in your bay are dying, which is good for neither of us." Pan raised an eyebrow. "What do you want me to do about that? Hand feed the fish, make sure they all live long and healthy lives?" The captain rolled his eyes. "I'm trying to ensure the livelihood of your island, in case you weren't sure."

I reached for Pan's hand. Instead of taking it, he pushed me behind him and took a step forwards. "I so do appreciate your concern, Killian, but I don't need your assistance. We'll do fine on our own. You and your crew, however, may be in for a spot of trouble." If looks could kill, this guy would have stabbed Pan a thousand times over already."You're going to regret this, Pan." He stared me down. "You'd best watch yourself too." Killian shook his head, and pushed past Pan and I to get out the door. "You can show yourself out!" Pan called after him. I took a deep breath, and wrapped my arms around myself. But I felt him move my arms away, and instead pull me in close to him. I was shaking and hyperventilating. Pan held me while I cried, and we stayed that way for a while, but not long enough.

"Love, don't bother with him," he told me. I scoffed quietly. "How do I not bother with that?" Pan looked down at me and cupped my chin in his hand. He leaned down and kissed me, a new kind of kiss. It wasn't the rushed, agitated kissing I was used to. This kiss was soft. I broke away and stared at him, confused. "Bother with me instead."

* * *

I spent the rest of that day laying in his bed, listening to my own breathe. Whatever was going on outside didn't sound very interesting, so I slept, and I cried, and I drank coconut water. That was it.


	8. Chapter 8

Everything was dark, and I didn't know what was going on. But something was wrong, I could feel it in my body. My heart was pounding and I was just about ready to vomit. "Hello, love," someone said, and breath tickled my ear. "Pan?" I whirled around. Instead I saw the shadow of the pirate called Killian. "Why are you here?!" I cried.

"Look, love, I just want to help." I slapped him. "You can't call me that!"

Killian sighed. "He hasn't totally brainwashed you yet, it hasn't been long enough."

I scoffed, confused. "What could you possibly mean? Pan loves me! I love him, there's no brainwashing!"

Killian smirked. "Alright, if you say so. Why don't you call him Peter?" "What does that have to do with anything?" He shrugged.

"It doesn't." Killian stopped for a moment. The smirk on his face faded. "You can't stay with him. He'll hurt you, like he hurt the girl before you."

I was beginning to get scared. "Wendy?"

He nodded. "Come find me when you can. I'm docked at the island shore."

"Why should I trust you? If he's Peter Pan and has his Lost Boys, if there was a Wendy... who are you?"

The pirate gave a wry smile, and lifted up his left hand. Rather, where his left hand should have been. Instead, there was a shiny metal hook.

"Oh shi-"

"You can call me Captain Hook."

I looked around. There was nothing, just me and the captain. No stars, just blackness. "Where are we?"

"You're dreaming, Jessica. However, that doesn't make it any less real."

"What?!"

* * *

I woke up with sun on my face and hands around my waist. Something rested in the crook of my neck. I turned around and saw Pan, sleeping softly. He began to stir. "Mmm, good morning love,"

Captain Hook couldn't possibly be right, could he? How could the man sleeping next to me, so sweet and kind, be brainwashing me? No way.

Leaning so my forehead rested against his, I kissed him on the nose. But he must have seen something in my face, because he sat up and asked me, "What's wrong?"

That was a question I didn't want to answer.

"Is it that pirate?"

I said nothing.

"He comes near you one more time and I'll gut him like a fish, love." Pan held onto me and kissed the top of my head. After a moment or two, he stood up and got dressed. I watched him strip off his nightshirt and put on a fresh tunic. Pan held out a hand to me, and pulled me up from the bed. I looked around for clean clothes to put on. Pan watched, and after a minute or two, handed me a shirt of his own to wear. "We'll find you some things of your own later."

We walked outside. I noticed that the fruit trees in our area had been picked clean. "Should I go outside the gates and find some more?" I asked. Pan laughed. "Ha, no, of course not."

"But why?" I asked him. "I said no!" he snapped back at me. "That's that."

I looked him in the eyes, doing my best to look endearing instead of ridiculous. "Why don't I call you Peter?" I asked him.

Before I knew what had happened, he slapped me across the face. I held my red cheek, and looked at him with tears in my eyes. Pan stared at me for a moment, before walking to the opposite side of the compound. He hadn't hit me since the first time I asked about Wendy...

Harrison walked up to me. Little shit, he was. "That's what Wendy used to call him."


	9. Chapter 9

I didn't know what to do. I pushed Harrison away and ran back to the hut I shared with Pan. I bundled the things I had into my grimy sweatshirt, tied it all together, and started towards the door. Just as I was about to step through the doorframe, I bumped into something that stood in my way.

Bloody hell. I swallowed hard and forced myself to look up at Pan. "In broad daylight? I don't think so."

He pushed me backwards and I landed hard on the mattress. He picked up my sad bundle of things. "Now what do we have here?" Pan asked, as he casually tossed aside my sweatshirt. "And also, give me my bloody shirt back!"

I tried to scramble away from him, but he pulled me up by one arm, yanked off the tunic he had given me earlier, and then pushed me down again. At this point I was bare-chested, crying and pretty sure he was going to hurt me. He knelt down on the bed in front of me, and looked me in the eye. "Now, how about we go show everyone how bad you've been?"

At this problem, I had no idea what to do. Instead, I leaned into him, and whispered in his ear, which I knew he liked. "Mm, Pan, how about we do something else?" I asked, and forced my lips onto his. He let me press myself into him for a few seconds, but after that he pushed me off of him, grabbed my wrist, and headed for the door. I frantically wrapped my other arm around my naked chest. What was he doing?

We reached the center of the compound, and he cupped his mouth, yelling, _"Boys!"_

Within seconds, over a dozen scraggly little boys had crawled out of the brush and made their way over to us. In the front of the crowd, Harrison. "Now," Pan began, "It's been awhile since I've had to make an example of someone. However, our darling Jessica here seems to think that she has free run of this island!"

The boys snickered. Pan let go of my wrist to pull something out of his pocket. I took the opportunity started to run, but with a snap of his fingers, my wrists and ankles were tied together. I fell face-first into the dirt. I forced myself onto my side, and was met with the image of Pan, the sun beaming from behind him, looking like an angel. In his hands, a whip. I choked down a scream.

Lost Boys gathered around, peering at my boobs, ready to watch me get tortured.

Pan turned to face the boys. "Watch and learn, my friends!"

He swung the whip.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up to a light shining in my face.

"Wake up! Bloody hell, wake up!"

"Hmm..."

"Jessica!"

"Nooo..."

"Cap-n, should we just leave her?"

"No, you blithering idiot! Wait, Smee, she's waking up! Get me some water!"

I blinked, and raised my hand to block the sun from my eyes. From the light appeared a vague figure, of a tall man dressed in all black and leather. Glinting from his right hand was a silver hook. "Captain Hook?" I asked, dazed. "Yes, Jessica!" Hook looked relieved. "What..what happened?" I said, not remembering much. "You um, well actually, come here with me, love."

He took my hand and pulled me up, leading me into the captain's quarters, where I stood in front of a mirror. A white shirt had been haphazardly thrown over me, hiding the marks on my back. I took the shirt off and held one arm across my chest, turning in the mirror to stare at the bloody red lines criss-crossed over my back. I went to touch one, but it stung so much that it brought tears to my eyes.

I collapsed onto the floor, sobbing.

"Hey, okay, no, I didn't save your life for you to cry on my floor," Hook was rolling his eyes, not wanting to deal with my episode. I bit my lip, stood up, and glared at him hard. "I would like to join your crew." I said, flatly. Hook laughed. "Love, you wouldn't last a day."

I gestured at my reflection is the mirror. "I lasted through that, didn't I?"

Hook seemed to rethink his position. "We'll talk about it."

* * *

I wasn't sure how long it had been. Three, four days?

Hook and his crew were taking care of me, but that wasn't what I wanted. What could possibly be better than being a swashbuckler, right? Sailing the high seas and defeating enemies?

Hook said that wasn't how it worked. "Do me a favour," he told me, "and scrub the dishes in the scullery will you?"

He tried to walk off, but I grabbed his sleeve and forced him to look at me. "Hey!"

"What now?"

"I grew up doing two things- swimming or surfing, and making music. If anyone knows their way around water, it's me!"

"That's funny, love. Hilarious, in fact. You don't know what's in these waters."

"Then teach me! Hook, I need this!"

I watched him look out at the ocean and sigh. "My brother Liam, he thought he knew what he was doing. Turned out he didn't."

"I'm sorry."

Hook turned around and looked at me. "First of all, you will call me 'Captain.' Second, you will spend upwards of a week learning how to navigate the seas, this ship, and the use of a sword before you are trusted with anything. Tomorrow, we will be docking outside of a city, where you will come with me to get you a more suitable outfit."

I looked up and down myself, bare except for boyshort-underwear and a shirt.

"Yes! Yes, thank you!" I yelled, and threw myself up and onto Hook, giving him a hug. He cleared his throat and peeled me off of him. "Tomorrow."


	11. Chapter 11

I took a deep breathe.

"My budget, Smee!" Hook yelled, and the first mate tossed him a jingling bag, the contents of which was approximately 10 gold pieces. "After you, milady," he said to me, gesturing down the gang plank.

I curtsied with my sweatshirt and made my way off the ship andand onto the docks.

"Will I get a sword?"

"You'll need one eventually."

"I learned when I was on the island!" I protested, and Hook turned to face me. He raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing me. "Pan taught you how to use a sword?"

"Well I'm no expert, but yes!"

The captain paused for a moment, thinking. "We'll talk about it."

"Yes! Thank you, thank you!"

I was tall enough that he couldn't ignore me by looking forwards.

"If you don't stop looking at me like that I'll change my mind." he told me, and I nodded.

"Good. You're going to need a real pair of shoes, not those..."

"They're sneakers."

"I don't care, you need new shoes."

The market place was bustling, and it took us a bit of time to find someone selling shoes. "What about these?" I asked Hook and he laughed.

"Love, you don't know much about this do you?" he asked, even before looking at my selection.

But when his gaze followed my pointed finger, he picked up the leather boots. They were traditional, and slightly elevated.

"Well!" the captain told me. "Try them on."

That was how we got my boots.

At the end of our trip, I had also acquired a cropped Regency style military jacket, one pair of nomad flow plants, one pair of riding-type breeches, a waistcoat, and a simple cream colored blouse.

Other than the blouse, everything else came in varying shades of black and gray.

There was one thing I didn't have. A sword.

We had a few gold bits left, and even though the sun was low in the sky I convinced Hook to give me a moment to look for something.

"Come along, Jessica! They'll be pulling up the gang plank soon!"

It was just as I began to walk away in defeat that I saw it. A beautiful cutlass. I needed it.

"Hook!"

He gave me a look.

"Captain!" I corrected myself. "Look!"

I grabbed him by the arm. "I swear, one day I'm going to slit Pan's throat with this blade!"


	12. Chapter 12

Every day, I rose at dawn to watch the sun rise over the ocean.

The captain was usually already awake, gazing mournfully over the bow of the ship.

I would walk over to him, and lean over the railing too.

"Good morning."

There was a nod of recognition.

But this time, something seemed different. There was a bottle of rum in Hook's good hand, and the circles under his eyes were darker than usual.

"Are you alright?"

He took a deep breath, and turned to face me.

"He visited me, last night."

"Liam?"

Hook nodded. "In my dreams. He just stood there. His face was twisted with suffering... and I couldn't wake up."

Tentatively, I put a hand on his shoulder. "Sometimes, I see my grandparents."

"What were they like, your grandparents?"

I smiled at the thought of them. "Gran was a nurse, and Gramps was a doctor, so everything was always very organized and technical. They taught me how to swim, and paid for all my musical lessons."

The captain nodded. "Liam was a gentleman. He was a better man than me, to say the least. If only he could see me now. I've come a long way since the King's Navy."

"Hey," I said. "I'm sure he would be proud of you."

Hook took another swig of rum. I pulled the bottle from his hand. "That's quite enough for right now."

He looked away from the sunrise, and back at me. "I never had a sister. My mum always used to say if I did, Liam and I would turn her into a sailor too. You look a bit like her. My mum, that is."

I smiled. "The last thing my parents wanted was another baby, so I never got the chance to have a sibling."

Hook stepped away from the railing and extended his hook towards me. "I could maybe use some family around here."

I reached out and took the hook in my hand. We shook.

"In that case," I began, "We'll need to start sharing." Hook laughed as I brought the bottle of rum to my mouth and tilted my head back.

"Oh, that is vile!"

I coughed and spat over the railing. Hook patted me on the back. "We'll work on it."

If only I'd know that I would lose my brother so quickly.


End file.
